A W A K E
by Autumns Whisperer
Summary: "I can't let that happen." Her voice carried a shaky edge, mirroring the small trembles that wracked her petite, 5"3 frame. She'd been on her own this long. For as long as this little being breathed Alison would keep running for as long as it took to keep him away from his father. "Caleb Morley will not find you." Caleb/Alison/Rafe Jr. Oneshot for now


**A/N** : I am not sorry for this. I was so sorely disappointed in the "bring back" of Port Charles characters that came to General Hospital and never watched it again. I only tuned in because I was a huge fan of the vampire surge and the characters of Port Charles. But allow me to vent *warning happening now* Deep breath...

WHAT THE HELL?!

They made Alison be a complete, pathetic little Mary Sue.

Lucy a lunatic.

Anyways I am completely excluding the poor excuse they did to "celebrate the anniversary of" nonsense. So to me, Alison is still alive and that sad excuse of a murder by Caleb Morley? It didn't happen. It doesn't exist. In the real Port Charles world it does not exist. If it did then I think it would've happened by now when Rafe and Caleb were always butting heads. Am I right? Easy target to Rafe right there! Let's be honest do you really think he would've killed her whether Livvie was dead or not?

No!

Also, what writers of General Hospital clearly forgot was that there was, HOWEVER SMALL, an ATTRACTION Caleb had for Alison whether Livvie was his obsession and love or not. That's why Livvie was always trying to sabotage; she was a jealous fiend of Alison A LOT and knew of this attraction in the end. Caleb didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to the ladies, am I right? AND Caleb even states there had to be FEELINGS in order for the ring to work in THE GIFT episode.

For those wondering yes I am more of a Calison than a Calivia fan. I felt there was alot more substance there than the cliche passionate drivel that were Caleb and Livvie. Really with all her schemes and lies not to mention CONSTANT abandon of him. They were completely toxic and unhealthy for each other than Alison and Caleb. At least if you look at the dynamic there was alot there aside beauty Caleb liked about Alison. Maybe that's just me but to me that was real chemistry. They had, however small-with Rafes crazy protectiveness over Alison- a mutual friendship

Don't EVEN get me started on the others. To me it was crap. Period. It was a water downed sad version of an alternate universe in which they made everything that was built on the characters an entire sham. So, with that being said, this scene has been playing in my head ever since. With this, I wanted to give Alison a better send off with possibly a few more chapters added later to properly piece together the missing puzzles.

But seeing as how I've returned (much like Caleb did numerous times am I right?) I WOULD appreciate at least one view point. I've actually come across some active traffic here yet no one dared to comment. It honestly saddened me. I didn't even think it would get views seeing as how this show was bred from the 90's and never returned. But alas...

*End of rant stops here*

I present a real version of Alison Barrington-Kovich.

* * *

 **AWAKE**

" **There is an attraction?"**

 **-Joshua Temple**

She awoke to the soft whispers of the wind as the frayed, ivory curtains were nudged by the night breeze. By practiced reflex she was instantly alert. Alison shot up and scrambled to the window shoving down the frame of the glass pane with a _thud_. Breathing heavily she drew the curtains shut with a _snap._

No, she'd been so careful this couldn't mean…

Alison swallowed, hard, willing that thought to die off before it could come to fruition. If she allowed the fear to creep inside she knew she would lose it. She'd been too close to losing her sanity for some time now. She could not allow her inner turmoil to send her into a padded cell. There was too much at stake now. She was much stronger than that dammit!

She WOULD NOT let this define her.

The tears swelled but just as time had receded with her pain, they dried before making a descent down her pale, tired face. In the reflection of the glass she could see clear blue eyes eyes tinged with a forlorn sadness that would never completely abate. A tribute to Rafes inevitable death.

Long golden tresses of hair framed a diamond-cut shaped face that spoke of her stilled, retained beauty. But it was the growing, protruding nub of her stomach that her calloused hands automatically encircled. Soon it would be obvious. Yet at least for now she still had a few months left.

The faded manicured nails formed a heart around the womb, encompassed in a long, travel worn sweater that had seen many months of wear due to a dwindling bank account. And what Lucy could shell out via mail.

 _I'll need to get a job soon to survive._

She'd helped run a bike shop with Jamal, a candle shop, the start of a fashion line, and later a small, vintage boutique her and Rafe had started before all hell had broken loose. She could manage one. _Oh, Rafe..._ So much for their happy ending. As if they'd sensed her shift in thoughts, a subtle kick was thrown against her ribcage. Alison winced at the small pinprick of pain, her lips automatically curling into a small, aggrieved smile.

"Shhh… I didn't mean to wake you, sweetheart."

Her voice echoed in the small, dingy motel room she'd been forced to hole up in for some time now in the small, backwater town shoved in the back of Maine. It was the most secluded place in the states that Lucy had found. Because the witness protection program could do nothing to hide from the supernatural creature who sought her out, Lucy and Ian had taken it upon themselves to find the most safest hideout.

At least, until the baby was born.

"Hopefully we should be okay here, right little Rafe?." The soft echo in her voice spoke of the exhaustion that was beginning to take its toll. She was tired; bone-deep tired. After seven months of carrying a baby, looking over her shoulder at every turn outside these walls, and being shut off mostly from civilization. Allison was completely and utterly exhausted. Other than checkups from Ian through careful travel, it was all the social life she had. She'd never admit it but a few months ago, after a very trying second trimester, she'd almost given in.

Until Lucy reminded her of one main factor: _"What would Rafe have said about defeat?"_

And there it was. The silent, bruised ache once more would forever remain as long as she breathed. It had been nearly a year since the last time she'd looked into those beautiful, warm hazel eyes and twisted her hands through that mop of dirty-blonde tangle of hair. Unconsciously her arms wrapped around her middle, imagining his strong, muscled arms locked around her. His broad shoulders would've framed her against him whispering assurances in her earr with how much he loved her.

Always vowing to keep her safe.

Secure.

Home.

Just as their wedding vows had gone. _Rafe would never want me to give up._ After all they had been through, heaven, hell, and a very emotional night in which she'd finally disclosed exactly what had happened between her and the vampire. Rafe had absolutely lost it. He'd left bloodthirsty and hell bent on revenge of finishing off the supernatural creature that plagued Port Charles once and for all. Little had Alison known then that would be the very last time she'd ever see him. After countless hunts followed by Lucy, Ian, Jack, Kevin, Jamal, and herself—Rafe would later legally be marked as dead.

For a time, it would devastate Alison.

Somehow, even though she still found herself asking, _Rafe why did you have to leave?_ Alison would find it within herself to carry on. And with child. The child that had been birthed the night her and _him_ had consummated, destroying her and Rafes barn for its symbolic semblance. All the while she, under the pretense of a spell brought by _her_ wish.

At the mention of her a sour distaste was left in her mouth: _Livvie._

Her former best friend turned enemy. Too long had Alison dealt with the womens schemes. Her convincing Rafe they were once married and then shooting him having cut her off the list of friends for good. Too long she'd been the better person. All in spite of what Livvie threw at her or Rafe next. But in the end what had her compassionate heart cost her?

A dead husband.

A one night affair with the enemy.

A baby.

A life of seclusion.

A vampire that hunted for her even now.

 _The father of my child._

The disgust and fear even brought upon that thought was palpable. From the moment she'd discovered what grew inside of her, she'd had a target painted on her back. Although she didn't believe he'd ever harm her, she wasn't about to be locked up in some hovel with him and his freak of an obsessive wife. She knew how that panned out the last time they'd kidnapped a child.

Alison had no doubt Livvie would've finished her off the moment Caleb turned his back; there was no denying that. Her demented list had proved that with many others. The woman as it was had been deemed by Kevin or "Doc", her own father, as crazy. Everywhere Livvie was drama and chaos followed the Morleys throughout the town of Port Charles.

After Rafe had been legalized as dead, Alison had had a visit one late night from none other than Livvie Morley herself promising to make her life a living hell. Alison hadn't been so stupid as to surpass the simple comment as just a threat. It had been a warning. At any chance given Livvie would destroy not only her but the child inside as well. Alison had already known this and had fled to Lucy Coes thereafter to seek refuge.

And help to a hideaway.

Even where she stood now, Alison knew the the time of withholding the baby was running out. She wasn't that far from being due. Ian was due to make another trip in a week for check up. But then what? Deep inside Alison knew, as much as she absolutely hated to admit it, felt even revolt to recognize it, her and _he_ had a connection. Where it started she couldn't quite say. But within the small moments she'd seen, perhaps vulnerable moments, there had been slivers of sympathy that had caused her to care a little. Just as her mother she knew there had been this peculiar attraction. But far from ever taking action.

Instead the ring had done the job.

And bound in that connection meant surely he'd sense the moment the child was brought into the world. Alison wasnt a fool to believe otherwise. It was another reason she'd fled Port Charles with via train. To think such a wish had been triggered by these hidden feelings had made her sick to her stomach and fearful that Rafe had known then all along. Regardless, whatever feelings had caused the wish to actually _work_... it STILL terrified her. Allison could still recollect the hours in which she'd spent scrubbing herself raw and sobbing in the shower after it happened.

The realization had come swift and brutal.

As far as what that meant for her childs _being_ , her and Ian still didn't know. Blood had been taken. Yet all the vitals thus far had appeared normal. She'd had all the normal pregnancy symptoms: morning sickness, tenderness of the breasts, and later the hormonal tendencies and cravings. Alison had been admittedly terrified it would be blood she'd want.

Alas she'd only craved strawberries and chocolate.

Then came to finding out the sex of the baby which Ian had announced to her among his trips. Another normality confirmed. Would that last only until the child was born though? Neither she nor Ian knew the specifics in vampire physics for as far as he'd researched and experimented in the past. Though the inevitable question remained in silent question between them. Would it be a monster she carried or a human being like her?

Alison couldn't see her hating her own baby. It would be against her very nature to hate her own _child_. So if what she held wasn't exactly human, she believed she could teach the child the good morals and values that was left in the world. She'd take that responsibility head on and raise him with all the love she had within her.

Though once he sensed the child being brought in this world then, _Deep breath_ , Caleb would surely find her as quick as Livvie.

"I can't let that happen." Her voice carried a shaky edge, mirroring the small trembles that wracked her petite, 5"5 frame. She'd been on her own this long. For as long as this little being breathed Alison was determined to keep him as cut off from his father and his maniac of a wife, as long as she lived.

"I promise you, Rafe," she whispered, her head tilted down at the swollen nub believing maybe he could hear from the heavens as an angel once more. "I promise you, I will always keep this child safe."

But if the feeling, the presence she had started to feel steadily crawling into the recesses of her dreams was Caleb, what then? How long did Alison truly have until he found her? _Relax, Alison, the stress isn't good for the baby._ From the small collection of baby books she'd garnered from a bookstore downtown, Alison knew stress was one of the factors that lead to miscarriage.

Though in the earlier months she'd struggled with coming to terms she was carrying Calebs child, her maternal instincts had, since, naturally taken over. Alison would never forgive herself if she was the cause if she lost him.

Taking a long, steadying breath Alison closed her eyes, her hands automatically tensing around her middle with renewed determination. She refused for Rafes death to be in vain. "You can't have him, wherever you are, Caleb. I will _never_ let you have him. Rafe is _my_ son and I will _never_ surrender to you."


End file.
